The Hangover
by I'veGrownUp
Summary: EXO's trip to Vegas that turned into a rollercoster
1. Forward

*Cause Suho though that he can entrust EXO in the hands of their second leader Kris while being in Las Vegas... Baekhyun ended up in a plane headed to Nigiria with an Amish Clan,Chanyeol married to a random stranger,Kai and Chen in police station for public nudity,Sehun running around Vegas streets in his underwear,D.O wandering around wearing a sandwich costume,Luhan and Tao in some cheap motel room with a bag full of cash and a gun,and Lay... Well... Lay was nowhere to be found

*I wrote this long time ago after watching The Hangover

*Just imagining a perfect world where Kris,Luhan and Tao never left EXO


	2. Chapter I Vegas baby

Prologue:

*It was five in the evening when Suho entred the practice room where the other eleven members were practicing their Love Me Right choreography

"Yah,yah Guys! I have an announcement!"He Said and immediatly the music stoped and they all gathered around him

"What's going on Hyung?"Asked D.O

"Well... You all know we've been working hard since our album came out... This is why Youngmin Sajangnim decided to give us few days off"Suho grinned as they started to clap and cheer

"That's not all..."

"Is there anything better than a vacation?"Said Baekhyun as he threw an arm around Sehun's neck

"Isseo!... Aedra (Kids) We're going to Vegas!"

*The room stayed quiet for few seconds before teenage girls screams were heard (Most of the scream was from Tao and Sehun)

"Las Vegas? Chincha Las Vegas?"Asked Xiumin still in shock

"I always wanted to go there! "Said Chanyeol as he was jumping everywhere with Kai

"Kim Sajangnim is really going to send us to Vegas for a vacation?"Asked Chen

"The managers Hyung-deul said that we'll attend the EMA's on Friday night since we've been nominated for the International Artist Award,and then we have the weekend to ourselfs,we'll be back on the monday morning flight!"

"Woah!"Said Lay

"Hyung when are we going?"Kai asked

"Tonight"Simply said Suho

"Mwo? Aish this Hyung have no logic!"

"Yah Maknae!"But by the time Suho said that Sehun have already stormed out of the room

"Yah Sehun-ah wait for me"Chanyeol followed him

"What?"Asked Suho as he saw his members one by one leaving the room

"Luggage"Smiled Luhan before following the others

"WOHOO! WE'RE GOING TO VEGAS BABY"Chanted Kris in english

*It was really a shock for them to go to Vegas not for work but for a vacation

"Yah Byun Baekhyun Palli Nawa! (Come out)"Shouted EXO's happy virus aka Chanyeol as he was trying to balance himself with his guitar on one shoulder and a big bag on the other

"Lay Hyung! Where is my Ipod? "Shouted back Baekhyun

"I gave it back to you yesterday imma! Palli woa! We're late"Was Lay's replay before he left to the car that was taking them to the airport dragging his luggage behind him

"Byun Baekhyun,if we miss the plane because of you,I'm going to skin you alive"Banged D.O on the door

"Chajataaaa! (I found it)"Said happily the blondy as he finally opened his door "What were you saying Kyungsoo-yah?"Baekhyun threw his arm around his friend's shoulder while walking to the door

"I said I'm going to skin you alive if you don't take your arm off me and move your ass faster to the car"Said D.O while threwing his murderious look toward Baekhyun which caused the later to jerk off his arm and ran downstairs

*Twelve hours later their plane finally landed in Las Vegas,it was still daytime,a big enough van for all of them (Alongside their manager) was awating for them,good thing that nobody seemed to reconise them,and for the first time,no fans where crowding in the airport and no cameras to bother them (Maybe it was because the agency didn't annouce that they'll attend the party)

*Once in the car,Tao,Sehun,Baekhyun and Chen were bouncing like monkeys while watching the sparkling buildings,Kris was as exited but since he is the cool hyung,he was acting cool,Chanyeol and Lay were sleeping at the back since they didn't get any during the flight,D.O and Kai were quietly admiring the view of the Sin City,Xiumin,Suho and Luhan were talking to the manager in the front seat

"Oh Sehun,Huang Zi Tao,Byun Baekhyun,Kim Jongdae QUIET!"Warned the manager hyung the monkeys

"Woah Hyung look look! It's the Loxor club! It's where Cris Angel performs!"Said Sehun not caring about his manager's warning

"You think we can meet him if we go there? I'm a huge fan of him!"Asked Tao having his face glued to the glass since he is the closest to the window and is being crashed by three other bodies but doesn't care at all

"Of course we can! We are EXO! I bet even him knows us!"Said Chen

"Yah yah yah,guys look at that pretty girl there woaaaaaah!"Baekhyun said and then Cris Angel was immediatly forgoten since the four of them were gapping at the beautiful blonde passing by

"There is no hope in you guys"The manager shook his head "Okey the rest of you listen,we have five hours until the EMA's party begin,we will soon arrive to the hotel and we have four rooms,so we'll have each three in one,go get some rest before tonight,I'll send the makeup artists in three hours"

*Once at the hotel,they tried to be as discrete as possible as to not attract attention,the manager got them the four passes in floor fifteen which was the less occupated by people (Cause he knew that the noises they make could get them into trouble with people from the adjacent rooms)

"Chaaaa! Now who will be staying with who?"Asked Suho as he held the four key-passes

*Chanyeol snatched a key and draged D.O and Kai with him to room No 1502

"Yah Yoda Ears what about me? I thought I was your best friend!"Cried Baekhyun

"Not today Man!"Chanyeol stuck his tongue at Baekhyun before shuting down the door

"YAH!"

"I'll be your new best friend Baekhyunnie!"Chen bear hugged the blondy

"Jongdae-ah! Nan nol hana bakae eopso!(I only have you)" Baekhyun hugged him back "So who wants to Join the coolest guys of EXO?"Asked Baekhyun

*Sehun was about to go toward them when Lay held him from his backpack

"Sehun,Tao come with me!"Said Lay as he pushed them toward room No 1503

"They may separet our bodies but they'll never separet our souls"Said Sehun dramatically trying reach out for Chen and Baekhyun before Lay finally pushed him into the room and closed the door

"Alright we got rid of the kid,who wants to join us?"Said Chen and both him and Baek were looking at the older yet nice hyung aka Xiumin as if he was some sort of food

"Ah noway in hell! I volunteer as a tribute"Said Luhan knowing that Xiumin will be tortured by the two of them

"You make it sound as if it is a bad thing"Said Baek crossing his arms

"Tell my mom that I love her"Said Luhan before entring room 1504

"He was a good kid,Luhan"Kris entred the room along side Suho and Xiumin

"I owe him one for saving me from them"Xiumin putted his luggage into the floor

"You're too kind for your own good"Said Suho

*There was two beds,one of them was fit for one person which was tooken by Kris,and the other which was queen sized bed,Xiumin took the wall side and Suho the space left

"If we win that EMA,drinks are on me tonight"Kris said staring at the ceilling

"Wo wo wo hold on,we are so not going to any clubs during our stay here,it's dangerous if somebody reconise us"The leader was concerned

"We have to celebrate our win,and we are in Vegas! You don't seriously plan on telling them we'll have a pijama party,besides manager hyung said that it would be announced that we'll be leaving to China tomorrow morning, nobody would expect Kim Youngmin-ssi to leave us here"Mocked Kris

"You never know"Warned Suho

"Hey how about the hotel bar? I looked around earlier,it is nice and there were not a lot of people"Proposed Xiumin

"Eum... Arasso Joah!"Agreed Junmyeon

"Col!"Kris left thumbs up

"But,Yifan-ah"Xiumin began

"Kris,Kriiiis!"

"Mian,Kris,do you really wanna take them drinking? Once the four monkeys (Tao,Sehun,Baek and Chen) are together,we can only expect trouble trouble"

"And let's don't forget Chanyeol who's now quiet only because of jet-lag,he's ten times more troublesome than all of them gathered"Suho Laughted

"I'll just have D.O watch over Baek since he's the only one who can handle him,without Baekhyun Chen is an angel,so the crazy duo problem solved,for Sehun I'll just keep him next to Lay until he die of bordome and fall asleep,as for Tao I'll just bribe him with those new Gucci sunglasses he've been begging for"

"Heol you had everything planned"Xiumin grinned

"And how about Happy Virus Channie?"

"We'll just make shifts watching him"

*The three of them stayed quiet for a while before bursting with laughter

"It sounds like you're talking about five and six years olds not about men the youngest among them is twenty two years old"Suho wipped his tears

*They laughted a little bit and soon dozed off to sleep

*They were all dressed up,the make up artists were working in Suho Kris and Xiumin's room since it was larger than the other rooms

*Chanyeol,Kai,D.O were waiting for their turn in there room along with Chen and Baekhyun,this later was being choked as usual by Kyungsoo

"I heard that Kris Hyung is treating us tonight if we win"Said Kai

"We're going clubing tonight?"Asked Chen trying to free Baekhyun

"Ha! You wish! Suho hyung will never allow us to go anywhere!"Chanyeol was in front the mirror adjusting his suit

"Ah Ah Ah Kyungsoo-yah!"Begged Baekhyun

"So where are we going to drink then ?"Chen was finally able to free Baekhyun

"I won't be surprised if he asks for a pijama party"Joked D.O

"We're just gonna celebrate at the hotel bar"Xiumin entred the room "Baek,Kai you're next"...

*That night,EXO won the EMA... And went to celebrate

*The bar was pretty much crowded that night,and good thing that nobody seemed to reconise them,the lights were dim and the music's volume was high,they all gathered in a glass room upstaires their manager reserved for them before going back to Korea

"Combae!"Cheered the members before drowning their glasses in one shot

"Woaaaaaah I'm really proud guys!"Luhan smiled as he refilled his glass

"We are EXO! Of course will win"The ever so proud Chen said

"Yah yah aedra,let's go to the dance floor"Chanyeol suddenly said as he had his eyes on a tall blond

"Yeaaah let's go!"Tao as enthousiastic as ever jumped out of his seat pulling Baekhyun and Sehun with him

"Yah yah yah! Eodi ga?"Suho was concerned

"Just let them have some fun,they've been working hard for the past four years!"Whispered Kris in his ear

"What happened to 'I've got everything planned'?"

"Don't worry Suho Eomma we'll be carefull"Said Kai

"We'll not talk to strangers"Sehun grinned

"We'll be back every fifteen minutes"Said Chen

"Allright you're exagerating,every thirty minutes"Said Baekhyun

"We don't have the whole day,let's go!"Chanyeol was the first to leave the room so he can follow the sexy blond

"Don't worry we'll watch over them!"Rassured D.O as he walked side by side with Luhan

"Am I that grumpy?"Turned Junmyeon to the rest of the members

*The four of them just laughted and turned to watch the kids: Tao,Sehun,Chen and Luhan went to the dance floor,Kai and Baekhyun sat by the bar chatting with the cute bar tender,with Baek totally forgeting that he have a girlfriend back home (This girlfriend happened to be SNSD's leader Taeyeon)

*Chanyeol was dragging D.O with him probably so he can use him as translator while talking with the Blond

*The giant man with weird ears was walking so fast that he knocked into a girl who was holding what seemed to be a strawberry juice and which was spilled all over her white dress

"Ahhh what the hell?"She said angrily in english "Don't you have eyes or something? You just ruined my dress!"

"I'm really so sorry,he's a little bit drunk"D.O said in english as he bowed slightly

"Yah I'm not!"

"Why are you apologising? It's his fault not yours,he's the one who should be apologising not you"The girl glared toward Chanyeol,this later's attention was diverted to the blond who was now leaving the bar/club...

"Aish! She left!"Cursed Chanyeol

"Yah,you just poured juice on some girl's dress and you're thinking about that"D.O elbowed him

*Chanyeol looked down at the other girl who was glaring at him,she was even shorter than D.O she had pretty long brown hair done in curls

"It haven't done much to her,the dress looks cheap anyway,besides not my fault if she was way too short,I couldn't see her"Chanyeol smirked knowing that she will not understand what he just said

"This is a Channel dress! And by the way,maybe you're the one who's abnormaly tall to notice people who are not the same height as you"Answered the girl in perfect korean

*Chanyeol and Kyungsoo stared at her in shock

"I'm korean too by the way,now apologies!"She commanded still glaring at Chanyeol

"Y-Y-YAH! Do you know who you are talking to?"This girl just got on Chanyeol's nerves

"Am I supposed to know you? besides I don't care who you are,all I want is a proper apology"Shot the girl

"Are you serious? Most girls would faint or ask for an autograph when standing in front of me... And you! You are asking for an apology?"

"Well,sorry to disapoint you Mr popular but I'm not that kind of shallow girls"

*While D.O stood in the periphery amused by the current situation,the two people in front of him just were engaged in a glaring battle,one having too much pride to apologies while the other refused to leave without one

"Oy oy,Chanyeol-ah yeogi! Eeriwa! (Come here)"Baekhyun and Sehun came to them and dragged the tall man who threw one last glare at the girl and willingly went with the guys

"Idiots!"Mumbeled the girl

"Hyung you too come on"Kai shouted as he entred the dance floor along with the others

"Arasso!"Replayed Kyungsoo "Will you be okey? I mean your dress is..."Gently asked D.O

*The glare in her eyes softned

"Well,I don't have any choice anyways,there's a mall nearby"She smiled "You should go,your friends are waiting"

"I apologies one more time"Bowed D.O

"Oh Chankaman! (Wait)"D.O turned around to her

"You are my favorite member among them D.O-ssi!"She bowed and then turned to go leaving a wide smiling Kyungsoo

*They danced and danced and had too much fun,even the four hyungs who were upstairs joined them,they drunk,but not too much,they flirted,but made sure that no one reconises them

*It was around 2am when Suho felt really exhausted,he really wanted to sleep,but seing the members having so much fun prevented him from leaving,he didn't have the heart to tell them that the party is over

"Junmyeon-ah? Gwenchana?"Asked Kris

"Oh gwenchana"Simply Replayed Suho doing his best to keep his eyes open

"You're tired too? Come on Let's go to sleep"Said Xiumin as he yawned

"What about them?"

"They are not kids anymore! You didn't get any sleep today at all"Retored Xiumin

"But ..."Started Suho

"Yah! I'm a leader too! Just go get some rest,I'll take care of them"Kris Ordered

"As if..."

"Hyung keunian ka(Just Go)! We won't be naughty I promise"Said Chen

"But..."

"Yah Kaaa (Go) before I really kick your ass out of here"Kris said

"Arasso arasso na kanda (I'm going)... However,if anybody of you lands himself in trouble he's dead algetty(Understood)?"Warned Suho

"Neh Omma"They replayed in union

"Just make sure Kai don't wander around naked and D.O won't kill Baek"Whispered Suho in Kris's ear before leaving the lounge along with Minseok

/In the elevator\

"Oh come on Junmyeon-ah! They'll be just fine"Xiumin lightly pushed Suho's shoulder

"I don't know,Kris is... You know,all he care about is giving them some freedom regardless of the consequences"The leader stated

"Just stop it now Junmyeon-ah,they are no longer kids,even Maknae Sehun is almost twenty-three,besides Lay and Luhan are there too"The elevator reached its destination which was the fifteenth floor

"Do you think I'm over reacting?"Asked Suho as he walked side by side with his Hyung

"I think that you're worring too much for nothing... You know,since our debut,you've been working hard even on the smalest details,you reached a point where you don't get any time for yourself"

"I can't help it,I really feel responsable for everybody,even for the older ones"

"You really deserve that name they've giving you Suho Eomma (Suho means guardien angel)"Grinned Minseok as they entred their room

"I just hope that they won't get themselves into trouble"

"Everything will be okey Junmyeon-ah... I mean... The worst that can happen is that one of them'll end up married to some long-legged blonde"Both of them bursted out laughing at Xiumin's witty joke and with that,they changed into their pyjamas and went to their shared bed...

*Suho,and as he was giving in to the much needed sleep,thought to himself that maybe Xiumin was right,it is time to give them some freedom,opportunities like this doesn't come often,and for at least once,he should trust Kris...


	3. Chapter II The Day After

[Next Day,7 AM]

*He tried to open his eyes but he knew it is a bad idea as soon as he made contact with the blinding sun rays,and to top it all,he had a horrible migrine... Where was he? After a big effort his eyes finally adjusted to the light,he scaned his surroundings,this place... Ah now he know! It's the lounge where he partied with the members yesterday. He was sprawled on the glass table in a very very unconfortable position,he slowly rose from the table carefully as to not make any sudden mouvement that will cause him more pain in his head. As he stood,he winced,his limbs felt sore

*The young man started looking around him,the lounge was... If a storm have passed by,he was sure that it won't damage the room to this extent: Glasses and alcohol bottles were everywhere,confetti was almost covering everything (Uncluding him),the wooden table was overthrown,the coushions were everywhere but their right place,the other wooden table was standing in the middle of the room,atop of it,was the couch. The sole man who occuped the room was about to wonder what on earth would be the use of that until he spoted the ceilling: It was orned with EXO Symbols,the names of the members,childish drawings that he suspected are Chanyeol and Baekhyun's,and some other writtings that he couldn't make out since he was really dizzy

"Mitchin Sekki-deul (Crazy Kids),I bet Suho won't be happy about this"He smirked despite the state he was in

*He decided that it was time for him to go get some rest,so,and while he was headed to the door,he spoted a pants,T-shirt,and a vest,he reconised them to be Kai's since the name tag said so

"Nappeun Sekki (Bad kid) he just love walking around naked"He thought as he exited the room and dragged himself to the elevator...

*While passing the lobby,he noticed the awkward look the few people which mostly were receptionists and clerks were giving him. He smirked,they probably reconised him... He marched proudly toward his destination all proud flashing the females smiles which for them looked more psychiatic than charming... Little did he know that they were staring at his messed up appairence: His hair was sticking everywhere but its right place covered with confetti,and most importantly the 'I'm A Big Shit' written in english at the back of his jacket

*As he arrived his floor,he passed the rooms one by one and stoped in front of ChanKaiSoo's,he opened the door slightly and saw two sillouettes covered from head to toe sleeping on the big bed,probably Chanyeol and Kai

"Jasshig-deul,couldn't they wake me up before leaving to their rooms?"He mumbled while closing the door,and massaging his sore neck... He then went to his room,and plopped on his bed not carring that he might wake up the two other occupants of the room who were soundly sleeping on the other bed

*Suho stirred from his sleep as he head the cringing noise next to him,he opened one eye still too tired,the wall clock showed that it was 7:22 am,he looked at the single bed next and saw Kris sprawled on the bed still in the school uniform they wore yesterday to the EMAs

"Kris ? Ouatta? (you're here ?)"

"Oh"Was Kris's only answer not opening his eyes

"Adeul-deul neun ? (How about the kids?)"

"Yah keunian cha! (Just sleep!) They partied the whole night and are now savely and soundly in their rooms"

*Junmyeon sighted,he was worried for nothing,he then went back to sleep as silence filled the room

[10 AM]

*The room was silent,that's if we exclude Kris's deep snoring that could wake the dead from eternal sleep but not Suho or Xiumin,you just try to live for five years with eleven other men under one roof,and you'll develope the ability to sleep under higher noises than just snoring (Credits to the beagle line)

*The phone started ringing,not his cell phone but the hotel one... That was odd,why would the hotel call them? Not expecting Kris to answer of course,Suho picked it up

"Hello?"He asked in english

"Mr Junmyeon Kim ?"Asked a feminine voice

"Yes this is me"

"I'm from the hotel reception,I have here you friend who is asking to put his taxi fee on your card,shall we do as he requests ?"

*Maybe it is because he just woke up,but all he understood was Friend,Taxi and card...

"I'm sorry can you repeat slowly?"Asked Suho,even Xiumin was awake by then

"I said your friend her..."Began her voice in an irriteted tone,but then he heard some weird sounds on the other line

"Hyung!"A familiar voice spoke

"Sir you don't have the right to snatch the phone from me"The receptionist's voice echoed in the background

"This will be quick"Said the familiar voice

"Hyung Naya (It's me) Baekhyunnie!"

"Yah Baekhyun ah ! What's going on?"Suho Asked now fully awake,even Kris opened one eye perplex

"Hyung Jebal (Please) tell her to put the taxi fee on your card Jebaaal,he's making a scene,the taxi man!"Baek's voice seemed more like begging,he was about to cry

"Byun Baekhyun you! What kind of trouble did you land yourself in?"Junmyeon closed his eyes as his voice sounded furious

"Ah hyuuuuung Jebal just do what I told you here talk to her"

"Yah Baekhyun..."

"Mr Kim... What should I do?"

"Just do as he asked and send him up to me"

*After the call resumed,Suho stared in shock at the phone in his hand

"What's going on?"Asked Minseok

"Byun Baekhyun is going on! He asked me to put his taxi fee on my card"

"What? Taxi? Where was he this early in the morning?"Kris who was still laying on the bed wondered,in fact it wasn't that early but since they partied the whole night,he expected the blondy to sleep through the entire morning

"I don't know either! He's going to be here in few minutes and you ask him!"The K leader was really angry,will Baekhyun ever stop ?

"Aish Jasshig! Where the hell was he?" Xiumin was having the same thought as Junmyeon

*Ten minutes later,they hear knocking on the door,rather banging on the door as if somebody's trying to break into the room forcefully. Being the closest to the door,Xiumin jumped from the bed and went fast to open,and,before he got the chance to see who it was,two arms envelopped him in a bear hug

"MINSEOK HYUUUUNG!"Baekhyun's annoying voice almost bursted his eardrums. Minseok pushed the younger a little bit

"YAH Baekhyun what wer..."But the rest of his sentence stayed hanging as his mouth hang open... How words can be put together to describe the man standing right in front of him?

"SUHO HYUUUUUNG YOU WON'T BELIEVE WHAT WAS ABOUT TO HAPPEN TO ME FEW HOURS AGO!"Baekhyun ran to Junmyeon and hugged him while sobbing like a child,the other man on the other hand didn't give any reaction as he was too shocked just like Minseok and Kris

"ABRAHAM LINCON HAHAHAHA"Kris shouted after a short silence as he took his phone and started taking photos of the crying Baekhyun while laughing out loud

*The reason? Byun Baekhyun was wearing what seemed to be a long wig of black hair ,covered with a black hat that looked like the ones magicians uses on shows ,a fake long beard (Well they sinserly hoped it was fake),a white botton up shirt,black trousers that looked so old fashioned,and a black oversided blazer that looked twice his size and he was barefoot only wearing familiar pink socks that Lay gave him few months ago for his birthday... In all he looked exactly like a short asian Abraham Lincon

*Suho and Xiumin finally snaped out of their shock as the leader glared at the chinese man and took the phone away from him,while Minseok went to confort Baekhyun who was now sitting on the bed

"Care to explain?"Suho stood in front of him waiting for an answer from his younger member

"Do I look like I understand what's going on myself?"

"What?!"The three others said in union

"First help me to get these things off my head,it started to become ichy,I kept them on so that no one would reconise me"He said while taking off the beard that was fortunelly fake

*Xiumin launched himself on him trying help getting rid of the wig... Only that it wasn't a wig

"Yah! It's stuck!"

"Huh? What do you mean it's stuck?"Baekhyun tried to take it off but the black hair atop of his head won't move "It's stuck! IT'S FREAKING STUCK!"Baekhyun shouted

"Let me see"Kris went to Baek and checked on his head "This is not a wig these are extentions! And they are knoted!"

"WHAT?!"Baekhyun and Xiumin screamed

"Minseok ah give me those scisors you brought"

"SCISORS? WHAT FOR?"Baekhyun backed a little bit distancing himself from Kris

"Calm down Abraham! There is noway these things are going to leave your head unless we cut them off now give me those scisors Xiumin"

"There is no way you'll cut my hair hyung! MY POOR HAIR WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO DESERVE THI..."

"QUIET!"Shouted Junmyeon at the top of his lungs "KRIS WE ARE NOT CUTTING BAEKHYUN'S HAIR AND THAT'S FINAL! MINSEOK HYUNG SIT BACK WE WON'T NEED SCISORS,AND YOU! BYUN BAEKHYUN STOP FREAKING SHOUTING AND TELL US WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU! WHO DID THIS TO YOU!"They all did as they were told,Suho can be really scary when he is angry

"It all started when I woke up this morning..."Baekhyun took his head between his hands

FLASHBACK

'Welcome aboard to flight 9866 the plane will take off in few minutes to Nigiria,please fasten your seatbelts'

*He was still asleep when he heard that as well as people talking around him in some langage he didn't know,his face felt ichy... Nigiria huh? Are the guys playing some prank on him again? That's probably Chanyeol's doings taking revenge on him since he tricked him few days ago in showering with cold water... Only that he was far from what was really going on... REALLY far away...

*He opened one eye expecting to find the members all around grinning at him... Indeed there were people around,only it wasn't the ones he was expecting... Since when did they grow beards and long hair?

"Brother Samoel you are awake?"One of the beared men around him asked in english

*'Brother Samoel'?Baekhyun thought dumbfounded... Yaaah,Chanyeol took revenge to the next level,he even hired strang... Ani what! He looked around to find himself in what looks like a plane...

*Baekhyun unable to understand what's going on,this was too weird to be a prank,he closed his eyes thinking that it is some bad dream hoping that the men in beards that scared the life out of him would just disapear,only to open them few seconds later to find that nothing has changed

"Brother Samoel? What's wrong with you?"A bearded man asked

"I think he have plane fright!"Another one said

"I-I-Ige Ige moya? IGE MOYA?! (What is this)"Baekhyun suddenly felt suffocating as he stood up running away from them but his legs were jelly as he kept on falling all the way to the door

"Passenger please comeback to your seat,the plane will take off in few..."A flight attendent smiled at him

"W-Where we going?"He managed to sayin english

"Sir? Are you okey?"She seemed worried

"PLANE WHERE GOING?!"He shouted and everybody was looking at him

"T-To Nigiria s-sir"She took a step back suddenly afraid of him

"MWO? NIGIRIA? ANI CHOLTAE ANDWAE! (No impossible)"A hand grabbed his shoulder he turned to find two from the beard guys

"Brother Samoel! Why are you being like this?"

"WHO ARE YOU?!"Baekhyun pushed that hand away from him and took few steps back but he triped and fell

"What? Don't you remember what happened yesterday?"Baek shook his head

"You agreed to join our family in their trip to the african country where we'll be living with our african brothers in a village away from the civilisation that is brainwashing our kids'minds!"Baekhyun only understood 50 percent of what the man said and that was enough for him to understand that he is in a sticky situation that he should escape before the plane takes off

"W-What?"

"We adopted you into our family yesterday and even gave you the name of Samoel"The other one said

*Both beard men were heading toward him while he was backing,the flight attendent was asking them to go back to their seats

*In a sudden but brave movement,he stood up and pushed the other male flight attendent who was about to press the button to close the door and almost flew the stairs. Arriving to the ground,he ignored the calls from the amish men as he run as fast as he can. His lungs were on fire but he didn't stop until he found himself save and sound inside of the airport,but that didn't rassure him as he stood only few minutes to catch his breath and ran again toward the exit affaid that they will follow him... This really can't be Chanyeol's doings...

FLASHBACK'S END

"I ran until the exit,took a taxi and gave him the adress of the hotel,but half way here I found out that I had no money on me..."

*The other men in the room just stared at him wide eyed. What he just said doesn't make any sense but giving Baekhyun's current breakdown,they were left with no other choice but to believe him

"Do you think anybody of the guys have anything to do with this?"Asked Kris

"Yah! They might be crazy but they won't take it to this extent"Minseok defended them

"So how do you explain the fact that he ended up in a plane headed to Nigiria with an amish clan?"

"What happened yesterday?"Asked Suho

*Baekhyun opened his mouth but no words came out

"Yesterday... Yesterday... We were at the bar downstairs... Together with the members... and then hyung deul you left... And then... And then..."Baekhyun closed his eyes trying to remember

"And then?"

"I... I don't remember..."

"Kris?!"The three of them looked at the 1.89cm tall man

"What? Don't look at me I drunk a lot yesterday! I don't remember anything"Kris shrugged

"WU YI FAN! Didn't you say that you'll look after them!"Suho started regreting leaving them alone

"I-I did!"Lied Kris. To be honest,he don't remember anything of what happened after Suho and Minseok left

"My poor hair!"

"Yah! Wait what about the others? Until now we only know about Baekhyun... What if the kids are in some plane headed elsewhere and weren't as fortunate as you to escape?"Minseok worried

"Yah! I don't know how he ended up at that plane but the others are in their rooms... Chanyeol and Kai were in their bed this morning!"

"How about the rest?"

*Kris bearly opened his mouth that a feminine scream was heard from outside the room,followed shortly by another that was too familiar to them... Speaking of the devil few moments ago,they reconised the deep manly voice to be their group's main rapper happy virus Park Chanyeol

*Still in their blue and green unicorn printed couple's pyjamas that Tao bought for them last christmas,Minseok and Junmyeon were the first ones to run toward the source of the scream followed closely by an amish looking Baekhyun a Kris wearing the 'I'm a big shit' uniform... Indeed the screams were coming from ChanKaiSoo's room

*What was awaiting for them was the last thing they expected: A half naked Chanyeol atop of a girl... In his bed...


End file.
